Flowers for Her Grave Revisited
by degunther
Summary: This story occurs approximately 6 years to the day after Castle and Beckett first met. It is post Watershed. They are engaged and living together. No date for the marriage has been set. Three murders occur that are eerily similar to the first time they met.


**Flowers for Her Grave Revisited**

**Chapter 1 [Prelude]**

**[Thursday Afternoon - Evening] **

If we don't catch a case in the next ten minutes then I'm home free thought Kate. A month ago Castle had promised her "a glorious night on the town" as soon as he finished his next book. Kate had agreed that she would like that and hinted that live theater would be nice. She upped the ante slightly by saving the next day would be her treat. Castle true to his word dived in and finished the revision to the manuscript early. The only task remaining was the selection of the cover art. Kate, in anticipation of a long uninterrupted extended weekend with Castle had worked a double shift and an extra shift the last two weekends. This meant that as soon as she was off shift she would be on call for the night and tomorrow then have Saturday through Monday free.

True, thought Kate, the weekend had degraded slightly. Broadway was out. They were not going to see 'Wicked' or 'Kinky Boots'; they were now going to the opening night of 'The Taming of the Shrew' being directed and produced by Martha and staring her students. It preserved peace in the family; besides some of the actors where the same ones who helped her give Castle his birthday present and she felt she owed them. Who knows it might be good, and her new dress wouldn't mind.

It had been a wondrous, delightful, sometimes frustrating, and on occasion painful seven months since the start of their engagement. Living together had been a test they had passed. Several times Kate had to resist the temptation to decamp to her apartment. Not going had been her best decision. Her attempts to finds all the rooms in 'Castle's Fortress of Rick' had meet with mixed success. She had to admit that Castle was right when he said in a heated moment "Kate this is me. This is what I am, OK. It is the sum of everything that I done in the past, my experiences, my education, everything. If you don't like what you see then leave. I will not lie to you. I'll try to answer everything you ask, but can we wait to it effects us? Asking about my girlfriend in the seventh grade seems…" Nor was she prepared for the emotional outburst, the pain, anger and hurt she caused when she asked Castle what she thought was a harmless question, "Castle, why did you change your name?" The long minutes she held him until he finally encircled her with his arms and she knew everything would be OK felt like an eternity. They had passed the test, she thought again. Now it's time to close the deal.

"Hey," said a familiar voice.

"Castle what are you doing here," asked Ryan?

"I came to rescue Kate from the treacherous clutches of the evil NYPD Empire," replied Rick.

"Mr. Castle," laughed Captain Gates,"watch your language. I know you two have been planning a get-away. But if don't respect the Empire it would surely gobble you up."

"She's got you Bro," commented Esposito, "where are you off to?"

"Tonight, we are going to the Valencia to see 'The Day the Earth Stood Still' double feature. I think I like the original better than the remake. Tomorrow night will be a special night out at the theater. Saturday Kate says she has a surprise for me. Ready Detective," asked Castle?

"Yes kind sir," came the reply.

Movies, burgers and shakes what are we teenagers, thought Castle as he looked at Kate?

"What," Kate said noticing his stare. A headshake and a smile, which she promptly returned, was Castles' only response. Yes thought Castle, teenagers, today, adults tomorrow night, and who knows what on Saturday. Life is good.

**[Friday]**

Castle woke to the sight of Kate dressing. "Morning," he ventured.

"Morning yourself," said Kate. "There's coffee made, and I chopped some fresh veggies and ham if you want to make an omelet. I'm off. I'll be back in plenty of time to meet the car, have fun," and with a kiss she was gone.

Breakfast consumed, dishes in the dishwasher, cover art decided, coffee cup in hand Castle leaned back to reflect on the state of the Castleverse . Having Kate move in wasn't as easy as he had thought it would be. Her constant probing into his past had amused him at first then grew into a major irritation. His outburst several months ago seemed to startle Kate, but things had smoothed out. The changes to the Loft she made were unsettling at first and accepted now. The transition from the Loft, to Kate and Ricks place seems to be complete and for the most part he liked the changes, even though Kate still continued to tinker. Seven months and she still has not set the date yet. I know I promised to let her set the pace, but still. Kate's here now and that is all that matters. Six hours to the car, outline a new story? X-box? No I think I'll take a walk, end up at the Gun Club and destroy some targets.

The day spa that Gina had suggested was perfect. At first she and Gina had not got along, but as Rick's publisher Kate had been forced to deal with her on several occasions. While neither thought the other a friend, now they were no longer enemies. A whole day of pampering had done wonders for Kate's psyche. She was looking forward to spending the rest of the evening and the entire weekend with 'her guy.' Sure the theater selection wasn't her first choice but supporting the family was important, and dinner at Q3 won't be a surprise. Chef will try to impress of course. Hope Mads doesn't tell about the intercepted phone call, mused Kate. If the night doesn't end with them in the back of a Hansom Cab touring Central park, then she didn't know Castle! Afterwards will be fantastic. Then there is tomorrow.

Kate had decided that Kate and Rick would be just two people in love and spend the day and night at Coney Island. Tomorrow she was going to tell him that she was absolutely sure and finally set a wedding date. She hoped she could contain Martha's enthusiasm, but that was a small price to pay for finally marrying her one-and-done guy. Sunday, an early morning walk on the beach, brunch, then home to an afternoon and evening of togetherness, and Monday totally free to… It was going to be a great weekend!

**Chapter 2 [Best Laid Plans…]**

**[Friday Night]**

"Here let me get that," said Kate as she walked into the room. When she had finished tying his tie she tried to step back but found herself entangled in Castle's arms. "You like," she teased.

"Kate,… you look gorgeous," whispered Castle. Kate in a midnight blue high neck dress, with an open back, and the slits on her dress up to mid thigh showed her form exquisitely. Her hair in simple curls was both basic and stunning. "I like," Castle agreed.

Kate knew that she was looking good. But the only pair of eyes that mattered was right in front of her and the expression of delight in them and on Castle's face was the only compliment she needed.

Kate finished her preparations for the evening by putting her gun, badge and phone in the purse. "You know hard it is to find a purse that can carry a Glock 17," remarked Kate. Seeing the expression on Castle's face she continued, "I'm still on call through this evening Castle. If I don't show up properly equipped it will be my ass."

"And such a pretty…," Castle's remark was stopped by a kiss.

As Kate was strapping on her spare gun, Castle thought of ladies and accessories and wisely remained silent. "Let's go," said Kate.

With Kate on one arm and Alexis on the other Castle headed out for the evening.

After drinks and appetizers at the Olde Haunt, the Castle party arrived at the theater and proceeded to their center front seats. Midway through Act 2 Kate was surprised to hear her phone buzz. Seeing the text was from Lanie, she left the performance. Several minutes later Ricks phone vibrates. The text read "Coming Castle?"

The ride to the mid-town apartment crime scene was sober, each wondering what so important about this crime scene that Lanie wanted them to see it instead of another team.

When they arrived they saw a female form covered in flowers. "Kate," hushed Castle, "the flowers… the flowers are correct."

"I know," whispered Kate. "What do we have here?"

"Victim is Jessica Hollings, age 28, a RN at Metro Hospital," began Ryan. "The body was found by Officer Brown and his partner. They had the supervisor open the door in response to an excessive noise complaint. The stereo was set to go off at 8:45PM and set to max, and I must say I feel total underdressed. "

With a smile Kate said, "They wanted her found and to establish an alibi. Any guess on time of death, or cause of death yet Lanie."

"No earlier than 6:00PM, I don't know cause of death yet. I'll know more when I get her in the lab. Sorry to call you guys, but the flowers and all."

"6:00PM, that lets you off the hook buster," teased Kate.

"Actually alibis from wives, girlfriends, fiancées, and mothers are the easiest to break," replied Esposito.

Retreating from two glares, one from Lanie and the other from Kate, either of which would have stopped a Marine Drill Sargent in mid speech, "I'll go get the video from the cameras," volunteered Esposito.

As Kate was noting the crime scene she was surprised to her phone ring. Seeing it was the LT she punched it up on speaker. "Detective Becket t Sir, I have you speaker."

"You have another body Detective."

"Sir we just started processing this one."

"Doctor Perlmutter told me to tell you it's a female, who was stabbed, floating in a pool, and Detective she was wearing a blue dress."

"Where is Doctor Perlmutter now?"

"The Essex House."

"On our way"

"Crap" was Castle's only comment.

"Have the uniforms finish the canvas," Kate instructed Ryan, "then meet us at the hotel. Any luck on the video."

"No, the cameras are for show," grumbled Esposito.

Nodding, Kate said, "Meet us at the hotel when you can."

The ride to the hotel, like the ride to the apartment was conducted in silence.

As Kate and Rick tried to enter the crime scene their way was barred by Sergeant O'Malley. "Sorry folks, active crime scene."

"Tom", said Kate," Do I really look that different?"

"Detective Beckett I'd…"

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Moving to lift the tape, "Yes ma'am."

Doctor Perlmutter greeted them in characteristic fashion, "Detective Beckett, not detective Castle, look familiar? Before you ask I don't know cause of death, time of death around 8:00 PM. I'll now more later."

Nodding Kate approached Officer Kelly. "What do we know?"

"Victim's name is Sarah Sandwich, 24; she is a manager in training in this hotel. She has a suite on the 15th floor. She checked out to go dinner around 7:30 and did not return. She wasn't missed until the 10:00 PM shift change. CSU is here and up in her suite. We've started a canvas and have asked for the video. The hotel's security manger a Mr. Ken Holding is over there."

"Mr. Holding, Detective Beckett, Mr. Castle, what can you tell us about Sarah?"

"She has been here about four months, sharp, no real problems with the job, guests or the staff. The hotel wants this solved quickly Detective."

"As do I Mr. Holding. We are going to need contact information for her next of kin. Does Sarah have a boyfriend, significant other? "

"The office has the contact information. I think Tom Green is the boyfriend's name Detective. Sarah has a picture of him in her suite."

"Sergeant O'Malley please tell Detectives Ryan and Esposito that we will be in suite 15..."

"07" adds Mr. Holding.

"Suite 1507"

"Suite 1507. Yes Detective, and may I say…"

"No you may not," smiled Kate.

"No sign of struggle," the lead CSU tech said. "We grabbed half dozen sets of prints. We will try to get a match later. Nothing else seems out of the ordinary."

"We are going to need her contact list, calendar, and emails from her computer."

"Mr. Holding does all the phone calls from this room get logged by your switch?"

"Yes, only the last 30 days or so. No need for a warrant, I'll give the Tech an electronic copy of the records before he leaves."

"Thanks"

Later they were joined by the rest of the team. "This is what we are going to do," said Kate. "Let's head back to the precinct, set-up the murder boards, go home get some sleep and arrive early tomorrow. Let's catch these guys."

As Castle and the Boys started setting up the murder boards, Kate went downstairs to change. As they had finished transcribing what they knew to the white boards and opened working directories on the computers Ryan remarked, "You know Castle you should get a locker downstairs."

"I've offered to share with Kate. It doesn't bother me that it's in the woman's locker…." and the look on Kevin's faced clued him. "She's behind me isn't she?"

"Tomorrow morning guys, and you, Castle have some explaining to do."

**[Chapter 3] [Strike Three]**

**[Saturday Morning]**

Rick and Kate's early morning omelet was interrupted by a call saying a third body had dropped. Picking up coffees for themselves and a bear claw and sweet tea for Dr. Parrish they headed for the crime scene.

"Looks like the bullets did him in," said Lanie, "time of death around midnight. I'll know more when I get him in the lab."

"Not a very good shot," remarked Castle as there was not anything resembling a shot groping. "Your pastry and tea are in your vehicle."

"Thanks hon, Officer Kexler called it in. Could be a robbery, no wallet car keys, they left the watch and ring though. Oh, drop by on your way back I got some very interesting results on the first victim. She was poisoned. "

"Seriously?" said Castle.

Kate nodded and walked over toward the waiting uniform Officer. "Officer Kexler?"

"We responded when Mr. Chang called in saying that there was a body here. The victim's name is Harry Laidlaw. We found his wallet with credit cards and hotel key in the dumpster over there. CSU has it bagged. Dispatch has a report of gunfire in the area last night around 11:45PM."

"Thanks, we'll run down any report that was filled. I'll request another unit, we need to talk to any business that was open late and any of the homeless, and they might have heard or seen something. "

When Ryan and Esposito arrived, Kate briefed on the immediate plans: Canvass the local area, She and Castle would had back to the morgue to pick up the information that Lanie had and touch based with Dr. Perlmutter on the second victim, meet back at the 12th and try to make sense of this thing.

On the way to the morgue Kate said, "Castle I've got to ask."

"Fan mail?" Kate nods. "I'll have Roxie pack it up and send it over as soon as she gets in."

In the morgue Dr. Parrish was able to refine the time of death and definitely state the cause of death was poisoning. Kate said she is going to classify it as a murder because of the lack of material in the apartment and the fact that she was posed.

Dr. Perlmutter greeted the pair in his usual abrupt fashion and said that Sarah Sandwich had been definitely murdered. The cause of death was an air embolism caused by some injecting and air bubble into her. She had defensive wounds, no DNA available. The knife wounds were done after she was dead, and she was dressed in the blue dress after she was stabbed.

In the precinct the murder board looked like this:

**Victim Number 1 Jessica Hollings,** **Age 28**

Registered Nurse works at Metro, and the Woman's Clinic on 3rd

Found in her apartment posed and covered in flowers

Cause of Death: Diabetic, Poisoned, (Someone switched poison for insulin?)

No insulin was found in the apartment; no syringes

Brother

Boyfriend – [?]

Toothbrush, clothes suggest relationship (Check laptop phone etc)

Time of death ? 6:00-8:45 PM

**Victim Number 2 Sarah Sandwich, Age 24**

Works as a manager in training at the Essex house

Found floating in Essex House pool cut with a knife and in a blue dress

Cause of Death : Air embolism (Implies medical skill or training. )

Boyfriend - Tom Green

(Check laptop phone etc)

Time of death? 7:30 – 10:00

**Victim Number 3 Harry Laidlaw Age 34**

Pharmaceutical Rep for a major Company

Hotel Key is for the Essex House

Cause of Death Gunshot

Apparent Robbery?

Time of death ? 11:30-12:30?

"OK we think these three are related, but we don't know how yet. Castle and I will take the hospital, the clinic and the hotel. Let's pull the phones and the financials for the victims, there has to be a link somewhere. You guys interview Jessica Hollings brother, Tech should have a name for her boyfriend, talk to him to. Also talk to Sarah Sandwich boyfriend. I have already notified their next of kin's."

"Also lets' talk to Harry Laidlaw Company; who he sold to in the city, what did he rep etc.", added Castle.

"Castle and I will review his fan mail to see if there is a lead."

"I think it's a waste of time."

"We'll do it anyway. Somehow Castle the killer or killers has involved you and your books. We need to find the linkage."

At hospital everyone was shocked to hear about Jessica Hollings death. They knew she was a diabetic and collectively looked out for her, even though she really didn't need it. She was a great nurse and always put the patient first. She would be hard to replace. They knew she had a boyfriend "Jim" something and things had gotten icy between them lately. They should talk to Doctor Mark Reynolds at the clinic. He is on staff here but spends a lot of time at the clinic. Three years ago Dr. Reynolds recruited Jessica Hollings to work there. Jessica spent a lot of her free time there. She was the ultimate people person. On a whim Castle asked Kate to show Harry Laidlaw picture. The nurse's recognized him as a rep that came around once a quarter. He gave them some samples, but he spent most of his time with the Doctors.

The Boys interview was a little more helpful. They learned that that the brother had talked to his sister last week but had not seen her in a couple of months. He was worried about her. She was spending way too much time at the clinic and it was destroying her relationship with her boyfriend, James Edwards. The brother and his wife had been home all evening. After arranging for Jim to meet them at the station they went onto the apartment of the boyfriend of Sarah Sandwich.

The Boys interview with the other boyfriend provided no insights. He was upset. He had called the hotel and gotten the news from one of the other trainees. They had been dating for about three months. They had met in the lounge at the hotel. He thought it was getting serious and was wondering what he would do when she graduated from the training class and moved on to manage another hotel property elsewhere. The last time he saw her was last Sunday. She gets Sundays and Thursdays off. This Thursday she said she had something to take care of. No real alibi, he had dinner and drinks with friends from work at a Sports Bar, left around 7:00PM and came home.

There was black streamer paper dripped over the counter at the clinic. The people were mourning the loss of a cherished companion. Dr. Reynolds was very sad about Jessica Hollings death. He said he recruited her because of her skill and passion for helping people. Of course he knew she was a diabetic. He wrote the script for her and normally filled it out of the clinic's stock. He last saw her on Thursday night. She was in Post Op helping a young woman recovery from a minor procedure. On Friday he completed rounds around 1:30, finished the paperwork by 2:30 and checked out. At 3:00 he ate lunch in the bookstore deli and started working here at around 3:45 and didn't leave till after 7:00 PM. The Doctor admitted to knowing the rep but said he hadn't seen him in a while. On the way out they collected the video camera footage for the last week.

At the station the Boys had James Edwards in the box. Alerted to the iciness, they dove in. Jim was only mildly uncomfortable in the box. He readily admitted to knowing Jessica Hollings. He stated that they had broken off about a month ago. Yes there were still things of his in her apartment. No he hadn't seen her in a while. When pressed he complained that the Jessica, "Had no time for him. She worked a normal shift at the hospital, then another half shift at the clinic. All of her days off she spent at the clinic. How can you build a relationship when your partner is never there?" He also confided that he thought they did abortions at the clinic, and was he violently opposed to the idea. They have had numerous fights on the subject. So between the lack of time together and the philosophical life difference he had decided to move on.

Kate and Rick entered the hotel and were met by the hotel manager. They explained that they would like to walk through both rooms again, talk to some friends of Sarah Sandwich, and anyone the manger could think of that had contact with Harry Laidlaw.

Harry Laidlaw room was unremarkable. The suits in the closet were all top designer labels and the shirts were definitely not off the rack. The shoes were hand stitched Italian leather. "He spent a lot on his appearance," remarked Castle. "Being a rep must pay well." None of the house keeping staff seemed to remember the rep. When they should his picture in the bar, the waitress replied, "Single malt Scotch neat, good tipper." Kate thought that Castles remark about money might have merit.

When Castle looked her way she responded, "We'll look at his financials back at the 12th."

Sarah Sandwich suite was a lot more domestic. She had tried to decorate it with some personal touches. Most prominent were pictures of her family and boyfriend. Cindi Dulles, the other manager in training thought that Sarah and her boyfriend must have had a huge fight Sunday. When they walked through the lobby she though she saw her crying and later when she went off shift she heard them arguing in the suite. She also remarked that she seemed a little "off" on Friday. On the way out Kate asked for the surveillance footage for Friday.

On the way back to the precinct Kate and Rick picked up food for the entire team.

Over lunch the team exchanged notes. Ryan had Dispatch send a squad to bring in Tom Green; he needed to explain the fight with Sarah. Kate asked and received permission to bring in more people to look at the videos.

**Chapter 4 [Slogging through the swamp] **

**[Saturday Afternoon]**

Tom Green's second interview with the Boys was a lot less cordial and a lot more painful for all involved. When confronted with the other trainee's testimony, Tom broke down and shouted, "Of course we fought! Do you know what she did on Thursday?! She went to that 'clinic' and killed by son! She went to the clinic and had an abortion! What gives her the right to do that? What gives her the right….?"

"So you snuck into the hotel on Friday night and killed for it didn't you Tom," said Esposito.

"No"

""She killed your son and she had to die. Isn't that right."

"No, I was home, I told you"

"No alibi, things are looking bad for you."

"NO, I did not kill her. I did not go near the hotel that night."

"Mr. Green we can place you in the suite. You have a powerful motive. If this was a crime of passion maybe the DA..", said Ryan.

"I told you I did not kill her!"

"Now might be the time to see about getting a lawyer," advised Esposito.

In another conference room Kate and Rick were going through the last batch of fan mail that Roxie's organization hasn't processed yet.

"Look other one," said Castle putting the letter into a different pile.

"Remember the last time we did this," asked Kate?

"I was sitting across from a very beautiful woman and trying to figure out how I could get her to spend the night with me."

"You admit it do you," teased Kate?

"Yes. I'm still trying."

Looking serious, Kate said, "Castle what is it with you and the bodies at the crime scenes? Sometimes the look on your face scares me."

After a long pause, "I'm scared Kate. I'm not scared of dying, just the opposite in fact. Sometimes when I look at a body I wonder what they felt , where they are now,…, and how I can join them."

"Castle! NO!"

"Sometimes I think about death so that I can find out what's on the other side."

"Is that why you write about it? As a substitute?"

"Yes, sometimes."

"Castle don't go there. When you feel that way come to me! Talk to me . Hold me; I won't let you go ever. When I'm not around repeat these three words '**Kate Loves Me' **say it Castle."

"Kate loves me."

"Again"

"Kate Loves Me."

"Again"

"Kate Loves Me."

"Good, anything in the letters?"

"Just four death threats. You?"

"Just two."

"Plan B?"

"What's Plan B?"

"We make it up as we go."

"Let's tell Gates that the letters were a bust."

"Nothing but death threats in the letters Captain, no leads for the case," said Castle.

"I don't care if the letters were a bust Castle. Somehow the killers have latched on to you. We need to find the linkage. Did you say death threats," said Captain Gates?

"Only six. The number is down since the graphic novels came out. Let me call Roxie," said Castle.

"Mr. Castle I don't think a call to your publicist will help us solve the case."

"Roxie, Castle, do you have the file of all my appearances, newspaper quotes etc.? Since February 1st? Great send it to me at home and to" with both Esposito and Beckett pointing to Ryan, "Detective Ryan at the 12th. Thanks Rox you rock."

"Captain Gates," continued Castle, "I hate being used as a rodeo clown. Roxie will send the list of every place I have been in the last month; everything that I have said that made the paper,and everything someone else said. If, as you said, I am the trigger for this camouflage, then my path must have crossed someone here and I mean to find it."

While Castle was looking for the proverbial needle in the haystack. The video reviewers reported mixed results.

The video from the store fronts in the vicinity of Harry Laidlaw's crime scene showed nothing.

The video for Thursday at the clinic had been recorded over and was worthless. The video for Friday night did show The Doctor leaving at 7:00PM.

The video from the hotel had Harry Laidlaw entering the hotel around 6:00 PM but not leaving.

"How could be dead in an alley at midnight and not have left the hotel," asked Ryan?

"Call and ask if they have video for other exits," said Kate.

Minutes later, "They have video for the employees entrance, but that is a badge swipe on two doors so they are not hopeful and the street entrance into the longue is not covered," supplied Ryan.

Castle's news wasn't much better." The closest thing I can see is that I did a noon time reading and a book signing at a bookstore about 3 blocks away from clinic."

"Wait," said Ryan, "Esposito didn't the Doctor say he ate lunch there?"

"I wonder if they have cameras," said Esposito. A phone call later Ryan and Esposito left to get the video and Castle ordered dinner for the team.

**Chapter 5 [Rock soup] **

**[Late Saturday Evening – Sunday Morning]**

The video from the book store clearly showed Doctor Mark Reynolds and Mr. Harry Laidlaw entering and leaving the bookstore together and engaging in an animated conversation.

"He lied to us," said Kate, "he said that he hadn't seen Mr. Reynolds in months."

"Have we run his financials yet," asked Castle?

"No. What are you thinking," asked Kate?

"We know that Nurse Hollings was working in the clinic that night and we know that Sarah was a patent. Perhaps Sarah was the patient in the recovery room with Nurse Hollings and they overhead something?"

"Wouldn't they go to the police?"

"What if they didn't but the Doctor and the Rep thought they heard something?"

"They won't go because they don't know anything but the Dr Reynolds and Mr., Laidlaw can't take the chance. The Doctor could switch out the insulin taking care of Jessica. Harry takes care of Sarah in the hotel? They remember you in the bookstore and thought to create a red herring."

"Who takes care of Harry?"

"The Doctor" says both Rick and Kate.

"Check to see if he owns a gun," said Captain Gates, "and send units to see if he dropped the gun around the clinic or his apartment. Motive?"

"Prescription fraud," said Kate, "Castle noticed that Harry's clothes were rather fine for a pharmaceutical representative. We need to take a hard look at both their financials. "

"My guess," said Castle, "is that when we dig into it we will find the Doctor writing an awful lot of scrip's that are being filled by the internal pharmacy to nonexistent patients; with the pills being sold on the black market using the reps connections. I think that we will find both of them living beyond their means. "

"Why the falling out," asked Gates?

"Greed," replied Castle, "someone wanted or needed more money."

"This is Detective Beckett get me the writing ADA please. I don't care that its 12:30 in the morning. Get me the writing ADA."

"Captain," said Kate, "Can we get a forensic accountant?"

"If we move now we get the office manager down there, grab the information before the Doctor has time to react," said Esposito.

"OK," said Captain Gates, "I'm going to post a detail on the Doctors place anyway."

With a solid theory in place, and descriptions of what they were looking for in place, the specialty team dug in. At 1:00 AM the first break occurred, they discovered the Doctor was writing approximately 100 bogus prescriptions a month. The next break occurred at a little after 2:00 when the uniforms brought in a weapon, which an hour later was proven to be the murder weapon. At around 4:00 AM the accountants had established a solid money trail.

Captain Gates, herself, led the team to arrest the Doctor. When confronted he didn't even try to deny it. A subsequent search of his place found Mr. Laidlaw's laptop and phone, and vials labeled insulin that actually contained the same poison that killed the nurse.

After the suspect had been processed Captain Gates addressed the troops, "Great work all of you. I'm really proud how you people worked together, worked late hours to get this guy off of the street. Ryan, Esposito, Beckett stay for a moment."

After the crowd had dwindled down, "You know it's ironic that the Doctor trying to camouflage his trail managed to point out the linkage that tied everything together. I don't expect to see you guys around her till Tuesday morning. Is that understood? Beckett I already changed the manpower report so you still have your days."

Castle dozed off as Kate was driving home. When he woke he recognized the park across the street from the bookstore where Kate sought him out after being shot. The park where he proposed.

"Come on Castle," was all Kate said. Grabbing his hand in a vice like grip she led him to the swings. "I have something to say. Last week I determined that we had waited too long. As part of my Saturday surprise I was going to tell you that I wanted to set the date for our wedding. I don't want that now. Let's get married tomorrow. Later today we can go up to my father's cabin. The first thing tomorrow we can get our license and get married by the Justice of the Peace."

"What about your Dad? Lanie?"

"In a month or so, we'll have a reception and we can repeat our vows in front of them. You up for it Castle?"

A pull into an embrace and a kiss worthy of the name was Castle's only reply.


End file.
